saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atoli (SAO:ToD)
Atoli is a minor character in the story, "Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death," and a major character in its planned sequel. She is a member of the Sylph Race in ALfheim Online, a member of the Sleeping Moon Guild, and the younger twin sister of Shino Nanao. Atoli will make her first appearance in the final chapter of SAO: Terror of Death. Appearance Chigusa is shown to have a near identical appearance to her older sister Shino, albeit with longer hair, which somewhat covers the left side of her face. She is occasionally seen wearing her school uniform, which is a dark gray blazer with a buttoned shirt, red bow, and a black skirt. Her Avatar, Atoli, has a near identical appearance to that of her sister, which she based the character on. Atoli has blonde hair and dark gray eyes, and wears a light green dress with puffy white shorts and white stockings that come up to her thighs with golden heels and white gloves. She also has a white cape behind her which resembles wings, and like all Sylphs, her Fairy Wings are light green. She also wears a large white hat atop her head with a green tassel on the left side. Personality At present, not much is known about Atoli, other than when she was introduced, she was shy and meek, as well as a pacifist, trying to convince a group of Gnome and Undyne players not to fight. She is also something of a coward, as when the two groups fought, she took cover and preferred to stay out, hoping to try and resolve when the dust cleared. That said, however, when Haseo made his appearance in ALfheim, and effortlessly PKed both groups, she adopted a more brave front, confronting him and lecturing him about his actions. It is assumed she has a good relationship with her sister, as she refers to her as "Shino-neechan." History The younger twin sister of Shino Nanao, Chigusa's life is otherwise unknown, other than brief flashbacks showing that she was concerned about her older sibling's wellbeing. According to one of her fellow guild members, she visited Shino everyday in the hospital. It is also unknown when she began playing ALfheim, but is stated to be one of the more experienced members of Sleeping Moon. She also appears to know Haseo's player, Ryou Misaki, likely due to his friendship and bond with Shino. Relationships Ryou Misaki At present, their feelings towards one another is unknown. When Haseo learns that she is Shino's younger sister, he shows visible shock. Atoli appears to know Ryou to some extent, likely due to him being friends and clubmates with Shino. Shino Nanao Atoli's older sister. The two seem to have a strong sibling bond with one another, as Atoli refers to her as "neechan." She also visited Shino in the hospital everyday when she became trapped in Sword Art Online. Abilities ALfheim Online * HP: 500 * MP: 100 At present, her equipment and skills are unknown at present, but according to one member of Sleeping Moon, Atoli is a veteran player, implying she is of incredible skill. Trivia * Unlike in the source material for the story, Atoli is a sibling to one of the characters, and the only character in Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death to do so. * Atoli is the youngest character in the story. * Along with Haseo, Ovan and Shino, Atoli is the last of the characters to appear from her source material, .hack//G.U. * Atoli is the only character among the set characters in the first story to appear strictly in ALfheim Online. Haseo is excluded due to having played Sword Art Online prior to playing ALO. Category:Unique Skill User Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member